


Route 227

by aradinfinity



Category: Pokemon, but barely - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Somnophilia, Unethical Elders, age gap, like really big one, why did i write this tbh..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: Do you ever wonder why these strangers let you crash at their house to heal your Pokemon?





	Route 227

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this tbh
> 
> irl ofc somno's only good if it's cute & horny & consensual, inasmuch as somno /can/ be, and this is definitely not underage. if it was, there'd be something here about holy shit don't do this at home (ageplay aside)
> 
> so uh. enjoy??

The girl was sleeping. She'd accepted the tea, which the old woman had said had something to help her pass out. The girl's blue hair was splayed out on the pillow, clothes still on beneath the covers, her Pokemon tucked away in her bag, resting on their own.  
The old woman watched television. At the first commercial break, she went to her guest. The blankets twitched down easily, and the girl's coat was opened quietly. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top underneath, the lengths of her scarf flopping open. The old woman waited a moment, and when the girl didn't so much as twitch, she let her wandering hands brush those soft thighs. The girl wriggled her hips lightly in her sleep, and the old woman drifted calloused fingers up to her groin, where they found a bulge.  
The old woman paused. “Ah,” she finally said. “You're one of those girls.” She squeezed, and the girl's back arched. Amazing, the kind of things one could use as controls for the whole body. The shorts were undone, tugged down to the girl's knees, panties joining them a moment later. The girl's cock was half hard, and the old woman hummed, palming the shaft lightly. Her fingers slipped down, and she cupped the girl's balls, rolling her palm against the base of the girl's shaft, which stirred.  
The old woman didn't know the name of the girl she was molesting, and frankly, she didn't care; all she cared about was that the girl was over eighteen, and she appeared to be, if just barely. The old woman stroked the girl's cock, gently at first, then harder with the knowledge of the drug coursing through her veins. When a moan heralded a bead of pre, the old woman knew the girl was ready.  
She drew the hand back, undoing her own pants. Down they went. The old woman wasn't wearing anything beneath them, meaning that the inner thighs were damp with her moisture. She sat on the bed, then after a long moment, was straddling the sleeping girl. A hand went down, finding that shaft, and the old woman ground her drooling slit against its tip for a long moment.  
Then she was lowering her hips, and the girl's back arched as she pushed up into the stranger whose bed she was sleeping on, a lewd noise drooling out of her mouth. The old woman's hips stirred, and she gasped and moaned shamelessly as she rode the girl, who she decided was a virgin. At least, until now. Something in the old woman liked the thought of the girl not knowing she had been inside a woman; not knowing that she was no longer a virgin. (Though, she would have to lube the toy before it could fit inside the girl's rear.)  
Hips met hips, slowly at first and then faster as the sleeping girl bounced lazily, her subconscious leading her arrhythmic thrusts up into the old woman. She drooled, both from her lips and from her cock, and the old woman pressed down as the girl came inside her. One, two, three ropes of thick, potent cum spewed up into the old woman, and the girl collapsed.  
The old woman let her rest a moment. Then, her hips started rolling again, and the girl's flagging cock stiffened once more. Ah, the joys of youth; hardly any refractory period. The old woman chuckled, hands on the girl's shoulders, riding her. The old woman knew that, at this point, the drug would be starting to wear off; but, she could still get one more orgasm out of the girl, and she hadn't gotten off herself.  
So she did. It took barely five minutes of the girl's helpless whining and squirming for the old woman's legs to sieze up, and she cried out as she came; her tensing inner walls milked the girl's cock, prompting another orgasm, this one heavier than the first. The girl's shaft spewed jet after jet of thick white cream up into the old woman, back arching, a wordless cry on her lips.  
The old woman took a long moment to recover. Then, she pulled off, and began to clean up.

The old woman looked up from her television. “Oh,” she told the girl, “you're still looking tired. You're still needing rest, are you? You should rest up again. Yes, good idea! Rest up here!”  
The girl shook her head.  
“Is that right?” the old woman asked. “You're sure now? I'm only concerned for your sake. No need to worry about putting me out!”


End file.
